


Unexpected

by aly_m_cap



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Smutt, Supernatural Fluff, Supernatural smut, supernatural angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: A bad date lead you to Family Business Beer Co. where you met the last person you would have expected that night. Jensen Ackles. Your relationship blossomed after that night, turning into something you were afraid to lose.





	1. Family Business Beer Co.

You walked into Family Business Beer Co., hoping to get drunk enough to forget about the date you just faked a family emergency to get out of.

God, that guy was such a bore.

You slid into an empty barstool of the crowded bar, looking over the menu as you tried to decide what you wanted to drink. You bit at your lipstick covered lip. What will get me drunk the fastest?

A gruff voice broke you from your browsing, “What can I get for you?”

You looked up. Olive eyes making you lose all conscious thought. Fuck.

He smiled, “Need help deciding?”

You laughed, both out of embarrassment and humor, “Hoping you had something to make me lose my short-term memory. And quick.”

He chuckled, “Bad day?”

You rolled your eyes and dramatically sighed, “Bad date. The worst.”

He fiddled with bottles on the bar as he sympathized with a large smile, “Ah. I could see how that would make you want to get drunk.” He wiped at the glass in his hand, “So,” he poured amber liquid into the glass and slid it across the bartop towards you, “boring? Talked too much? Really cocky?”

You sipped at the liquid. Ah, whiskey. “Boring. The most boring person I have literally ever met.” You ran a hand through your curled locks, “He literally could have bored me to death if I didn’t lie about a family emergency to escape.”

He chuckled, “Sounds pretty bad.”

You scoffed, “Yeah. It’s pretty sad I skipped out on my free food because of it too.” You picked up the menu again, “What would you recommend?”

He raised a brow towards you with a smirk, “Tell you what, I’ll surprise you with some of my favorites.”

You eagerly nodded, “That would be great.”

He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving you to nurse your whiskey. You looked around towards the other patrons of the bar. Miscellaneous couples, whether romantic or not, were scattered around the bar, a few groups of people hung around booths, and other singles sat at the bar alongside you.

You were staring out the tall windows to your right, watching the night sky turn from light blue to shades of orange, pinks and purples, when you snapped your head towards the clearing of a throat. “Your order is in. I hope you like what I picked,” he winked.

You melted slightly at the gesture and giggled, “I’m sure I will.” 

You sipped at your whiskey as you waited for your food. You scrolled through social media, drowning in pictures and status updates from your favorite celebrities and friends.

A few plates of food were slid into place in front of you. You looked up to a beaming smile and a playful glint in a sea of green eyes, “Try everything. Let me know what you think.” He winked again, making you melt all over again.

You nodded, “Okay.” You looked over the plates, the large amount of food being something you couldn’t finish yourself, “You want some of this too? I won’t be able to eat of this.”

He chuckled, “I’ll come join you when things settle down a bit.”

He walked away to tend to other patrons as you munched on your food. Everything he picked was delicious and made you glad that you skipped out on your date.

He slid another whiskey and some water in front of you as he cleared his throat, “I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

You smiled, fully knowing who he was, “Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”


	2. Date Number Two?

The bar was now closed. The patrons and employees were gone, leaving you and Jensen alone. The after-close timer had dimmed the lights washing you both in a soft yellow glow.

You giggled as you looked at your phone. 1 AM?

Sighing, your eyes settled back on the genetic masterpiece in front of you, “It’s late, but I had a really great time with you tonight.” You shuffled through your purse, Jensen watching you carefully with a small smile, when you pulled out a pen and scrap piece of paper. You scribbled your name and number on the paper, beaming as you handed it to him, “Use this anytime.” You hopped off the stool and grazed his arm with your hand, “If you want to.”

His eyes sparkled as he stood with you, a smile spread across his face, “Oh, I definitely will.”

You walked towards the door as Jensen piped up, “Do you need a ride at all?”

You half-turned towards him and nodded your head towards the parking lot. “I have my car. Thank you though.”

He nodded, “Okay.” As you exited the bar, he stopped you. “Hey, Y/N,” his voice quivered slightly, “I had a lot of fun tonight.”

You tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear as you blushed, “I did too. I hope to do it again sometime.”

You turned on your heel and continued the short trek to your car as Jensen locked up the bar. His gaze lingered from the glass door on you as you walked away. You giggled like a giddy school girl as you slid into the driver’s seat and started the ignition. Did tonight really just happen?

You replayed the night in your head as you drove home. The half- hour commute allowed you to analyze every small touch, every dazzling smile that adorned his features, and the casual flirting between you both.

You were reeling.

A smile still there as you pulled into your driveway, you walked into your house and got ready for bed. As you threw your comforter over yourself, your phone chimed from your bedside table. You winced as your phone screen blinded you and quickly swiped on your phone to lower the brightness before you looked at the notification. You smiled as you open your texts and saw the message.

-Hey, is this Y/N? It’s Jensen.

You smiled like an idiot and quickly typed back a response.

-Yeah, it’s me. I’m surprised you texted me.

You bit at your lip as you watched the three gray dots appear and disappear repeatedly on your screen.

-Is that a bad thing?

-Not at all. ;) Most guys live by the 3-day rule.

-Three day rule? Man, dating has changed quite a bit since I was last on the market.

You chuckled.

-I just think it’s a lack of gentlemen out there, like yourself.

-Haha! That might be true.

You set your phone down at your side, trying to think of a response when it vibrated softly. You picked it up to look at another text he sent you.

-You’re a beautiful woman with, from what I could tell with the short amount of time we were together, an amazing personality. I just couldn’t wait and risk having another man try and scoop you up.

You blushed deeply and chortled. Butterflies crept into your stomach as you typed your reply.

-Well, I can definitely tell you no other man is trying to scoop me up currently, but I’m glad that you texted me.

-When can I see you again?

-When do you want to see me again?

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow as you waited for his reply. Butterflies were flying rampant now and you watched the three gray dots appear on your screen once again.

-Are you busy tomorrow night?

You ran through your schedule in your head quickly before you sent a message back.

-I’ll be done at work around 6. Anytime and anywhere after that works for me.

-Great! Let’s get dinner somewhere. Where would you like to go?

-Hmm. There’s this cute little pizza joint I go to sometimes that has the BEST pizza ever. We can go there if you’re okay with that?

-Pizza sounds great. Do you want to meet there or can I pick you up?

You bit at your fingernails as you thought over what to do. If you met each other for dinner, that would make it just a date. You’d be doing things technically, the ‘right way’ since it would be your first ‘real’ date with him. If he picked you up, it could lead to him staying the night and possibly more. You trusted yourself enough to be a good girl and wait if it ever came to that, but who knows what those emerald green eyes could hypnotize you into doing. Throwing caution to the wind, you decided.

-You can pick me up.

You sent your address in another text with a yawn. You glanced at the clock. 3am. You groaned, thinking about your 8am alarm that was approaching too quickly for your liking.

-I gotta head to bed. I look forward to tomorrow. :)

You locked your phone and laid it back on the bedside table. As you settled back into bed, you fell asleep dreaming of emerald green eyes.


End file.
